This application relates to a device for effecting time correction and regulation in digital indication electronic wristwatches utilizing liquid crystal displays. In the art, such watches have generally been provided with correction devices which are far inferior to the correction devices incorporated in mechanical watches, when the ease of time correction is considered, or not provided with such time correction devices at all. Regulation was generally performed by providing a device which permitted only the resetting of the display of the watch as a unit, in other words, the resetting of the display back to the zero second, zero minute, zero hour position.